Reactive adaptation
The ability to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. Also Called *Instant Adaptation *Instant Evolution *Nemesis *Reactive Evolution *Situational Empowerment *Spontaneous Adaption Capabilities Users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. After a certain situation; the user's skin may become tougher; they may display increased IQ after a difficult test; or fortified emotions after a personal argument. User may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. Some users may develop Enhanced Speed after being shot, or grow Dermal Armor, and may have the opposite power of their opponent. In some instances, a magical object may express similar powers. Applications *Power Opposition *Reactive Invulnerability Variations *'Biological Manipulation:' Users may enhance their bodies in multiple ways usually encompassing one of the personal enhancements. *'Dermal Adaptation:' Users can change the texture, color, and density of their skin to suit the situation. *'Environmental Adaptation:' Users slightly alter their bodies in order to survive in their surroundings. *'Knowledge Adaptation:' Users are able to learn quickly and learn from their own vulnerability, taking advantage of their opponents' weaknesses and/or the environment. *'Mental Manipulation:' Users can alter their own minds and control their positive or negative effects, perhaps even turning on other Mental Abilities Examples *Aquatic Respiration after being submerged in water. *Atmospheric Adaptation in chancing gases. *Elasticity to fit through small openings. *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Strength when being attacked by a gang. *Fireproof Skin when it is exposed to flames. *Flight when falling off of a cliff. *Invulnerability before being hit by a semi. *Night Vision after being in the dark for a few seconds. *Omnilingualism when attempting to read or listening to a different language. *Teleportation if confronted by a force much stronger than oneself. *Being able to survive without oxygen and being able to withstand the vacuum of space. *Becoming pure energy Associations *Adaptive Armor *Invulnerability *Shapeshifting *May eventually grow into Evolution allowing users to add more and more adaptations to their form. This ability may allow users to learn nearly any other enhancement including Enhanced Regeneration, Enhanced Speed, or Enhanced Intelligence. *If combined with Resurrection, one may gain Adaptive Resurrection Limitations *Adaptations may only be temporary. *Users may or may not be able to control adaptations. *New adaptations may grow naturally or be produced as a monstrosity. *Usually dependent upon a direct threat to the person, resulting in responsive action. *Learning some adaptations may negate other adaptations. (Learning to breathe water may prevent breathing air) *Some adaptations may be in conjunction with weaknesses *Some threats are impossible to adapt. Known Users Gallery Darwin.jpg|Darwin (Marvel) adapting to survive in the vacuum of space. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) can adapt to a wide variety of battlefield conditions. Amazo_011.jpg|Amazo (DC). 822-Doomsday-5.png|Doomsday cannot be killed the same way twice. Amazo_evolved1.jpg|Amazo (DCAU) after adapting to be able to effectively combat the entire Justice League. Supermandoomsday2.jpg|Nothing can hold Doomsday (DCAU) for long... Lifeguard11.jpg|Lifeguard (Marvel) 765080-735953_taskmaster_paco_medina05_super_super.jpg|Taskmaster (Marvel) 682.jpg|SCP-682 (SCP-Foundation) GohanPoweringUpNamek.png|With exculsive saiyan gene called 'Zenkai', saiyans such as Gohan (Dragonball Z) and can increase their powers after recovering from the brink of death. Spike Buffy.jpg|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a highly skilled and versatile combatant, even being able to briefly overpower Illyria when she was at full power by simply adapting. Emerl.png|Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) Meta-Cooler.png|The Meta-Coolers (Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler) rapidly repair any and all bodily damage, and any flaws that allowed said damage are corrected, rendering them unable to be harmed the same way twice. OMAC.PNG|The OMACs (DC) all have special countermeasures to battle different metahumans. mystique.jpg|Mystique (Marvel) can adapt her body to many different situations. X-Men Legacy Vol 1 253 page 04.jpg|Endgame reacting to Magneto's powers changing its physical composition VampireWraith.jpg|After being trapped in the Spectral Realm for a period of time, vampire souls (Legacy of Kain) adapt and become soul-sucking vampire wraiths. Armstrong Nanomachines.jpg|The nanomachines in Senator Armstrong's (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) body activate and harden his skin in response to attacks on his person, granting him nearly-impenetrable defense. Shirley Laser.png|"Shirley" (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) can adapt to any situation that his circuitry deems negative... Shirley Adapt.png|...which he demonstrates by adapting special bracelets to deflect laser fire. Miss Martian Fin.png|In order to breathe and maneuver underwater, Miss Martian (Young Justice/DC Comics) uses her shapeshifting ability to manifest gills and a mermaid tail. Category:Superpowers and abilities